go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 34: The Enemy Is Beet Buster?!
is the thirty-forth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis Enter's Puppetloid manages to take control of Beet Buster, turning him against his friends. Plot While patrolling for the remaining twelve Messiah Cards, due to the free time before Sunadokeiloid's Messiah Megazord counterpart arrives, Hiromu finds Masato playing with a kindergarten class and spirits him off to confront him about this childish behavior. However, a nearby Messiah Card infects Masato's oni puppet and uses J's Enetron to become Puppetloid. As Red Buster charges Puppetloid, Masato use what remained to become Beet Buster to fight the Messiah Metaloid before he jumps off and proceeds to use his right hand to take control of the kindergarten teacher Megumi and have her attack her class as Beet Buster attempts to restrain her. When Ryuji and Yoko arrive, his plan to get data from his puppet manipulation, Puppetloid transfers his control to Beet Buster as he suddenly attacks his Go-Buster allies while telling them to fight him. But on Enter's suggestion, Puppetloid takes Beet Buster to analyze his data through a torturous obstacle course so he can have a better understanding on the Go-Busters. While the others bring Jay back to base for a supply of Enetron, they now have to deal with two Messiah Megazords coming in thirty minutes before they are alerted to Beet Buster in the Takehashi district wit Puppetloid intending to sic him on the city if the Go-Busters do not arrive. While the others deal with the Sunadokeizord, with the RH-03 Rabbit captured before the Puppetzord appears and takes control of the GT-02 Gorilla to attack Buster Hercules, Hiromu arrives to the Takenashi district and sends Nick to find Puppetloid while he fights Beet Buster. During their, Red Buster reveals to Beet Buster that J told them that his happy go lucky is cover to hide his pain over the deaths of the scientists Messiah absorbed and tells him that he can does not have to shoulder the pain anymore. With Beet Buster unnerved as Red Buster, Nick weeds Puppetloid as Red Buster destroys the right hand. With Beet Buster back to normal, Red Buster assumes Powered Custom mode to finish the Messiah Metaloid off. At that time, things seem bleak for Buster Hercules until a mysterious blue robot lion arrives that cripples the Messiah Megazords to free the GT-02 and RH-03. Go-Buster Ace then arrives with Go-Buster Oh is formed as it and Buster Hercules respectively take out the Puppetzord and the Sunadokeizord. However, the only loose end is the mysterious lion robot as it suddenly attacks the Megazords before leaving. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Childcare Worker: , Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *Je m’appelle Enter (instrumental) *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 7, Buying Memories. *First appearance of LT-06. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom, Mission 34: BeetBuster Is the Enemy?!, Mission 35: Roar, TategamiRaiOh! and Mission 36: Go-BusterRaiOh Gakiin!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 9.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 9, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 9.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢敵はビートバスター?!｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢敵はビートバスター?!｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi